


Family is a four letter word

by toomuchchampagne



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: 3x06, Canon Compliant, Dylan is adorable, F/M, POV Emma, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomuchchampagne/pseuds/toomuchchampagne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Could you bang on my chest?" Emma's thoughts during that scene in 3x06. Short Dylan/Emma vignette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family is a four letter word

**Author's Note:**

> So I just had to write something after that scene. This episode was amazing and their chemistry was insane. I'm so glad they are going in this direction, and I really like the way they're doing it. (Even though it seeems that Dylemma will just give Norman a reason to kill them both or something, but you can't have everything and I'll take Max Theriot and Olivia Cooke being adorable together anyway I can get it)  
> Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy :)

“Could you bang on my chest?” Emma asks and she almost laughs at the expression of shock and surprise on Dylan’s face. She doesn’t though, she just explains, embarrassed by the absurd situation. She’s not sure what it is about Dylan that makes her feel so self-conscious, but she doesn’t really like the idea of him seeing how sick she is.

She likes the way it feels though to have him follow her into the bathroom and following her orders with an intentness and a focus which is strangely flattering.

Dylan straddles her lap and Emma is about to say that this is really not how her father does it, but Dylan looks so shy and unsure yet eager to help that she doesn’t have the heart to tell him. Plus he looks at her like she’s something wonderful and he’s so scared of hurting her, she doesn’t want to push him away and risk hurting him.

He’s embarrassed, apologetic smile when he accidentally touches her breast is so cute she has a hard time holding back a giggle. It’s strangely intimate and nice, really nice. Which may be the strangest part, she never expected Dylan to be on top of her like that, and she never expected to like it.

But then, like always, the moment is ruined by her disease and she’s rolling on the floor coughing up phlegm. 

Yet somehow Dylan doesn’t run away. He’s still here, and instead of disgust it’s a sort of awe in his eyes. He’s impressed, she realized, thinks she’s strong, self-sacrificial. That’s how some people react to her sickness. It’s not true and usually it bothers her. But coming from Dylan this looks makes her feel strong and warm. Like some kind of self-fulfilling prophecy, she’s becoming what he sees.

And then there’s this new form of intimacy that is created between them, a bond they never realized they shared. 

“You too,” she says, surprised as understanding washes over her. 

She’s sad for him, she really is. But she can’t help but feel happy as well, to have someone to share that with.

Both rejected, unable to be a part of the family they want to belong to, maybe they can make their own, she thinks, idly. It does feel like this somehow. They’re not family, they’re not friends. But they share this, this kinship, somehow. And it feels nice, to finally have someone.

Dylan is not family. And he’ll never be. Yet it feels like the beginning of something, she reflects, when they leave the bathroom together, his hand on the small of her back.


End file.
